<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱的十件小事 by Lynn_xianing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607086">恋爱的十件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing'>Lynn_xianing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inuyasha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>杀生丸/犬夜叉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恋爱的十件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01 告白<br/>
拔掉智齿肿了半边脸的犬夜叉躺在床上给杀生丸抱怨：“你说说为什么我这么倒霉，智齿长成这样？”<br/>
犬夜叉的智齿长歪了，拍片看过后牙医建议赶紧拔掉，不然越长越痛。从小惧怕牙医的犬夜叉立马怂了说要回家，于是杀生丸当机立断压住了犬夜叉，拍板把这颗牙给拔了。<br/>
因为牙长得不好，拔牙异常艰难，一场拔牙手术持续了三个小时，医生的手套上全是犬夜的血。回到家没多久，犬夜叉的伤口附近以及整个喉咙都肿了起来，连带着半边脸也肉眼可见的红肿，喝水都很痛苦。<br/>
杀生丸任劳任怨的坐在床边拧干凉毛巾敷在犬夜叉的肿脸上，有些心疼的问：“还疼吗？”<br/>
犬夜叉毫不客气的翻了个白眼给自己同父异母的哥哥，那意思——你说呢？<br/>
杀生丸却是惦记着医生说的24小时以内要冰敷消肿，正在愁总不能一晚上就这么给他拧毛巾，主要是毛巾也支撑不了多大会儿。<br/>
但是有什么问题能难住我们大教授杀生丸呢？杀生丸掏出两瓶矿泉水冻在冰箱的冷冻柜里，隔上一个小时拿出来用来给犬夜叉冰敷，又怕直接上脸给犬夜叉的皮肤冻坏了，很认真的用干毛巾将冰冻矿泉水缠上几圈，再给犬夜叉敷上。<br/>
丝丝凉意透过毛巾传到犬夜叉脸上，缓解了他的一些疼痛，让犬夜叉感到了一丝舒适，心想其实杀生丸也不赖嘛，挺会照顾人，就是总也不跟他表白。都是男人嘛，同个屋檐下暧昧了这么多年，急死他了。<br/>
犬夜叉抱着矿泉水瓶，尽量不张嘴的说：“我说你准备什么时候给我表白啊？”<br/>
杀生丸的动作顿了一下，若无其事地说：“你什么时候和我说，我就什么时候和你说。”<br/>
犬夜叉笑嘻嘻的坐起身子，却不小心扯动了伤口，“嘶”地一声倒在杀生丸怀里。杀生丸轻轻用指尖触碰了一下犬夜叉的脸：“这么疼吗？”<br/>
犬夜叉懒洋洋地说：“你给我说几句好听的，我就不疼了。”<br/>
杀生丸好像很认真思考了一会儿，按倒犬夜叉，侧躺在犬夜叉的肩膀旁边，在他耳边说：“我喜欢你。”<br/>
犬夜叉却是有点发懵，似乎没有反应过来。杀生丸再接再厉的说了好几遍“我喜欢你”，又问：“还疼吗？<br/>
犬夜叉忍不住嘴角上扬，说：“好像好了那么点。”<br/>
当晚犬夜叉是在杀生丸无数遍循环仿若念经似的“我喜欢你”的声音中睡过去的。但是即便这样他也记得，是杀生丸给他换了一夜的冰矿泉水。</p><p>02 第一次约会<br/>
杀生丸和犬夜叉之间的距离能有个半米吧。<br/>
自从兄弟正式变情人，两个人反而还拘束起来。以前走在路上活泼的犬夜叉时不时要闹腾杀生丸两下，什么并排走路的时候总要从背后伸手去杀生丸另外一边肩膀拍一下骗他回头啦，什么时不时要在杀生丸身上戳戳弄弄的之类的啊。次数多了杀生丸都面色不惊的说他“幼稚”。<br/>
现在两个人倒好像头次恋爱的小学生，在外面走近一点就觉得羞涩和不好意思，更别说牵个手接个吻。<br/>
今天是两个人正式确定关系以后第一次出来约会，犬夜叉提出来的。虽然家里面都有家庭影院360度环绕音响什么的，但犬夜叉说“别人约会都是在外面，天天在家里算什么约会”为由把杀生丸拉出来看电影。<br/>
犬夜叉特意选了一个浪漫的爱情电影，看的人不是很多，三三两两的坐着几对情侣。在影厅昏黄的灯光下，情侣们要么两手交握在一起，要么女孩子依偎在男朋友怀里。<br/>
要是以为周围的暧昧气氛也能影响到兄弟俩那就错了。杀生丸抱着一桶爆米花，犬夜叉坐在杀生丸旁边，嘎吱嘎吱的嚼着。杀生丸因为学校突然有人找而趁着开场前最后几分钟正在打语音电话。<br/>
杀生丸语音电话打完的时候，正好影厅的灯也熄灭了，电影正式开始。<br/>
杀生丸的心思完全没在电影上，他的手心因为紧张冒了些汗。他悄悄转头瞄了一眼犬夜叉，对方的表情好像正全身心的投入电影故事中一样。<br/>
杀生丸正在犹豫要不要借着影院的黑暗摸一把小手的时候，突然感觉有东西搭在他腿上，他勉强借着荧幕的光看到是身边的人的一只手。<br/>
杀生丸瞥过去，身边的人还是那种认真看电影的表情。可惜看不见他脸有没有红，杀生丸遗憾的想，很快地握住那只手，十指紧扣。<br/>
电影结束后，灯光亮起，犬夜叉站起来伸了个大大的懒腰。“电影怎么样？”杀生丸故作正经的问。<br/>
犬夜叉脸色微红：“嗯…就那样吧，以后还在家看。”<br/>
“好，还在家看。”杀生丸微笑，顺手牵过犬夜叉的手，两个人慢慢地走回家去。<br/>
不一会儿，路灯下，两个人的影子就纠缠到一起，难舍难分。</p><p>03 礼物<br/>
杀生丸要出差去江南。<br/>
犬夜叉本来想蹭一波旅行跟着一起去做个采风，但是上次杂志社约的画稿还没画完，只好遗憾留守家中，谁让自己吃画师这碗饭呢。<br/>
“那我给你带点纪念品回来？你想要点什么？”杀生丸问。<br/>
“纪念品不用了吧，礼物倒有一个想要的。”犬夜叉笑眯眯的说。<br/>
杀生丸用疑惑的目光看向他。犬夜叉接着说：“你给我…写封信吧。”最好是情书，犬夜叉扭捏的想。<br/>
杀生丸想了想说：“那好吧。”<br/>
杀生丸走后，家里就剩了犬夜叉一个人。其实除了赶稿子，犬夜叉还有另外一项惊喜工程，而且就得趁着杀生丸不在才好赶工，要不然同住太容易被发现。杀生丸这次出差，要去一个多星期的样子，犬夜叉就白天赶画稿，晚上加班加点准备给杀生丸的惊喜。<br/>
没过几天，犬夜叉就收到来自杀生丸的信，邮戳写着杭州。犬夜叉把信封拿起来，但并没有感觉里面夹了纸，拿起来的时候感觉里面有圆圆的东西滚来滚去的。犬夜叉打开信封，几枚红豆落在犬夜叉手心。<br/>
红豆？<br/>
第二天，杀生丸就到家了，犬夜叉上前接过行李，笑道：“让你给我寄信，你就给我几颗红豆，太敷衍了吧。”<br/>
杀生丸趁犬夜叉转过身，从背后抱住他，嘴唇贴近犬夜叉的耳朵，轻轻说：“此物最相思。”说罢，把手里的几颗东西丢进犬夜叉左胸口的衬衣口袋，然后拎起犬夜叉因为受惊而丢到地上的行李，自己回房间去。<br/>
犬夜叉的耳朵被杀生丸呼出的热气熏得红红的，被杀生丸抱住又被近距离低音炮轰炸，半边身子都快麻了。既然杀生丸已经回房间了，那应该就看到自己给他的礼物了吧？犬夜叉掏出胸前口袋的东西，是四颗红豆，加上信封里的一共九颗。杀生丸这次出差离开家的时间，刚好九天。<br/>
犬夜叉仿佛吞了一大块蜜糖，甜滋滋的感觉霎时间传遍全身，珍惜地把红豆放进一个玻璃小罐子里。<br/>
另一边，打开房间门的杀生丸愣住了，他的房间里多了一副几乎和他等身高的，他的——半裸出浴图，浴巾松松垮垮的卡在胯骨上，露出一点点引人遐想的黑色毛发，没擦干的水珠栩栩如生的挂在精致的腹肌上。<br/>
杀生丸抚摸着画中自己的腹肌，眼神暗了暗，好像有点干渴似的伸出舌头在上唇扫了一圈。<br/>
总之，两个人都对收到的礼物十分满意。</p><p>04 同居<br/>
“我们住到一起吧。”杀生丸起床，揉揉正在喝牛奶的犬夜叉的头。<br/>
犬夜叉抬起头，舔掉一圈奶胡子：“住一起啊，这不是正住在一起呢吗。”<br/>
杀生丸说：“我是说，住一个房间，睡一张床。”伸手抬起犬夜叉的下巴，俯身在犬夜叉嘴角亲了一下，又用手指按压了一下犬夜叉水光潋滟的下唇，充满了暗示意味。<br/>
犬夜叉瑟缩了一下：“还没结婚就要同居，结婚了岂不是还要上床？”<br/>
杀生丸没忍住曲起手指在犬夜叉头顶上敲了一下，然后又轻轻在敲的位置抚摸了一下，说：“就这么定了，今晚就过来，我的房间比你的大。”<br/>
拒绝再给犬夜叉反驳的机会，杀生丸拿起公文包直接出门上班去了。<br/>
犬夜叉抱着半杯没喝完的牛奶坐在座位上。自己怎么可能不知道杀生丸的打算呢？是男人都懂嘛，但是杀生丸足比自己高了一个头，力气还那么大。而且他那暗示，怎么看都是自己被压啊！<br/>
说是这么说，但是他知道杀生丸是不会放过他的。所以等杀生丸晚上下班回家，犬夜叉的东西已经乖乖地都放到杀生丸房间里了。<br/>
当晚杀生丸房间里就进行了不可描述的运动。<br/>
其实杀生丸没想这么快的，刚搬进来，总要温存一段时间，酝酿一下气氛，有些事情总要水到渠成再说的嘛。<br/>
但是杀生丸洗完澡出来，看见已经洗好澡的犬夜叉蹲在他送自己的那副半裸出浴图前看的仔细，尤其是听见他出来后用那种亮晶晶的眼神望着他。<br/>
杀生丸脑子里那根弦“嘣”地就断了。<br/>
大踏步走上前扛起犬夜叉，直接武力镇压还试图反抗的傻弟弟，扔到床上——<br/>
剩下的事情的确水到渠成。<br/>
犬夜叉想起当夜的场景，只能用不堪回首来形容。特别是杀生丸强迫他面对他自己画的那副画，要他说他到底更爱谁，画还是真人的时候——无论回答哪一个，都会换来身后人更加猛烈的撞击。<br/>
第二天早晨醒来杀生丸已经走了，犬夜叉腰痛得差点坐不起来。嗓子也哑了，哭叫了半宿的结果。<br/>
杀生丸在犬夜叉精疲力尽的睡过去以后带他去洗了澡，体贴的放了杯水在床头，又做好了粥温在厨房才去上班。<br/>
犬夜叉喝了一口水又躺倒在床上，把被子拉到头顶，蒙住红透了的脸，在内心崩溃的尖叫，纵欲真的要不得啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！</p><p>05 锻炼<br/>
这几天外边天太热，在空调房里进进出出的，杀生丸有一点感冒的征兆，打了好几个喷嚏。<br/>
“上年纪了就要好好保养，身体太差，该好好锻炼一下了。”犬夜叉如是说，又补充道：“特别是你们这种搞脑力劳动的，容易秃头，你可别未老先衰啊。”<br/>
这就是两个人在楼下的健身房办卡的原因。杀生丸是卯足了劲儿要给看不起自己的犬夜叉一点颜色看看，证明一下自己三十出头是风华正茂，体力上绝对比他强。<br/>
事实上，两个人的体力都不算弱，身材也是匀称有力，虽然不像健美教练那样浑身都是夸张的肌肉，但是穿上健身背心的两人一下就吸引了健身房很多人的目光。<br/>
兄弟俩是铁了心要较劲的。一个平板支撑五分钟，另一个就要多坚持十秒；一个做20个引体向上，另一个就要多做一个；一个做80公斤杠铃深蹲，另一个就要做100公斤…<br/>
最后在跑步机上比拼的两个人，还是犬夜叉先败下阵来。<br/>
洗完澡出来的犬夜叉岔开腿坐在更衣室的长椅上，大口喝着矿泉水。杀生丸坐在他身边，大手抚上他的背为他顺了顺气，说：“怎么样？给你个机会今天那话重说一次。”<br/>
犬夜叉嘟嘟囔囔地说：“中年男人的倔强呗，哼。”<br/>
杀生丸眯了眯眼睛，用一种危险的目光盯住犬夜叉：“你说什么？你再给我好好想想这话怎么说？”<br/>
犬夜叉感觉到有只手往自己的身体下部的敏感地带探去，好像如果他的回答不让那只手的主人满意，他的某个部位就会立马被捏爆。<br/>
识时务者为俊杰，犬夜叉秒怂了，做了一个讨饶的姿势说：“我是说，我大哥永远是我大哥，大哥你累吗？小弟给你捏捏肩？”<br/>
那只手这才好似称心如意的离开。<br/>
犬夜叉刚松了一口气，却突然脑袋后面一股力气把自己往前推去，杀生丸顺势就咬住了他的下唇，用牙齿轻轻厮磨着。犬夜叉不甘示弱地就想反咬回去，被杀生丸用力捏住了下巴，动弹不得，发出了有点委屈的哼哼。<br/>
听到这轻哼的声音，杀生丸松开牙齿，改用舌头描摹着犬夜叉的唇形，然后用力捏了捏犬夜叉的脸颊迫使他张开口，舌头就卷入了他的口腔，灵蛇一般凶猛的搅动着。<br/>
这太过了，犬夜叉心想。隔着一个薄薄的帘子，他们能听见外面人走动的脚步声、说话声甚至是锻炼时的喘息声，好像随时会有人掀开这层帘子把他们的接吻大白于众人似的。然而犬夜叉没有退拒，只是双手捧住杀生丸的脸热烈地回应着这个吻。<br/>
最后犬夜叉是肿着嘴唇回家的。<br/>
再怎么不想承认还是得说，某些事情上，大哥就是大哥。</p><p>06 吃醋<br/>
犬夜叉只觉得今年自己倒霉透顶了，明明不是本命年啊。因为今天犬夜叉碰到了他最不想碰到的人——他初中时的初恋女友。<br/>
还是和杀生丸一起碰见的。<br/>
犬夜叉本来今天是和杀生丸出来逛逛买几件新衣服的。但是犬夜叉起晚了两个人又在床上磨磨唧唧地温存了一会儿，出来的时候就快中午了，正好就在餐馆门口碰见了那个女孩。<br/>
犬夜叉先是听身后有人叫自己，回过头对着那张有点熟悉的脸出神了一会儿。倒是身边的杀生丸先认了出来，撞了撞犬夜叉的肩膀说：“这不是你初中的那个排球队长吗，喏，你初恋女友。”最后一句藏着一点点揶揄。<br/>
犬夜叉头都大了。带着张假笑的脸寒暄了一会儿，原以为告个别这就算完了，没想到杀生丸见那女孩儿一个人，居然以兄长的身份邀请她共进午餐。<br/>
直到三个人一起坐到了餐桌上，犬夜叉都没搞清楚这个“现任请前任吃饭”的戏码是怎么发展成这样的。而杀生丸竟完全把注意力放在那女孩儿身上，很认真地听她说当年他们谈恋爱时的一些事情，完全没带搭理自己的，这让犬夜叉竟然还升起一种类似吃醋的感觉。<br/>
听到那女孩儿说到“手把手教犬夜叉打排球”的时候，杀生丸似笑非笑地看了犬夜叉一眼，这一眼看得犬夜叉头皮发麻，浑身汗毛“蹭”地就立了起来。幸好此时服务员上菜打断了他们的谈话，才解救了犬夜叉。<br/>
好不容易吃完了尴尬的一顿饭告别了初恋，又给杀生丸好好挑了几件衣服回到家，犬夜叉本以为这事就算翻篇儿了，但有人明显不想放过他。<br/>
被按在沙发上，感觉颈边一块皮肤被人啃咬着，犬夜叉痛呼一声：“杀生丸你发什么神经…轻点…”杀生丸却更加用力的吮咬，在犬夜叉脖颈和锁骨印下一个个红色的印记，含糊不清地说：“我吃醋了…”<br/>
犬夜叉觉得好笑：“十来年前的陈年醋你也真好意思喝？你一中午跟人姑娘说话没搭理我，我还吃醋呢。”<br/>
杀生丸的手撩起犬夜叉的衣服，手掌抚摸着他胸前光滑的皮肤，惩罚似的在那个小凸起上狠狠地捏了一下。听到犬夜叉不知道是因为疼痛还是欢愉而发出的长长的呻吟声，呼吸渐渐加重，尽数喷在犬夜叉耳边：“手把手教打排球，嗯？”<br/>
后来犬夜叉无论怎么求饶，杀生丸都不肯放过他，凶狠地一次次贯穿着他。犬夜叉只能神魂不清的瘫在沙发上，结束后任由杀生丸帮他清理身体。全身肌肉都像是被火车碾压过似的，抬起手指都能听到骨头里“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声。<br/>
“这醋喝够了没。”犬夜叉嗓子沙哑地说。<br/>
“够了，以后不喝了。”杀生丸半跪在地上，轻柔地吻在犬夜叉嘴角，“睡吧。”<br/>
犬夜叉这才闭上眼睛困倦的睡过去。</p><p>07 旅游<br/>
天气渐渐热了，杀生丸给学生们放了两周暑假，给自己也放了个假，准备带着犬夜叉出去旅游，自己放松一下让犬夜叉也采集一下新的素材。<br/>
都说一起旅游的两个人，一个人负责订来回机票和酒店、制定行程计划和查询天气状况做好攻略等等，另一个人只用当弱智。<br/>
那些需要动脑子的活儿，自然是交给杀生丸了。犬夜叉出门是从来不带脑子的，把自己的行李大致收拾了一下，带上相机和三脚架，又出门买了一些路上的零食，就算是完成任务了。<br/>
杀生丸的手机备忘录里密密麻麻的记下了这次旅行的行程，每天去的景点，某某车坐几站再换某某车，安排得紧密又充实。<br/>
就这样两个人踏上了旅程。<br/>
杀生丸原以为把一切安排都原原本本的写下来就不会出问题，但他还是想的太简单了，意外随时有可能发生。他只不过是让犬夜叉帮忙掏出自己口袋里的手机看一下等下要转哪路车，就能给看错了。而且已经坐了好多站了，还是杀生丸感觉站名有点不对，才发现的坐错了车的。<br/>
“啊，要坐535啊，谁让553和535长得这么像呢…”犬夜叉在杀生丸的凝视下声音越来越小，最后掏出手机打开导航软件来：“那，我查查看啊等下坐哪个车能到……嗯下站下车转107就好了。”<br/>
正说完这句话，车就到站了，犬夜叉急急忙忙的拽着杀生丸下车，四处张望这107车站的影子。<br/>
“那边来了辆107。”杀生丸看见右手边的T字路口对面正缓缓驶来一辆107，也没多想，就催促道：“就那边，快过去。”两个人又是一阵跑，总算在车离站前上了车。<br/>
“呼。”犬夜叉找了个座位坐下来喘口气，杀生丸也冒了一头细汗，坐在犬夜叉身边掏出手机打开备忘录一面仔细地看起来，一面支起耳朵听公交车的报站。<br/>
走过了两站，杀生丸突然站起身来。犬夜叉疑惑地看着他，杀生丸有点僵硬地说：“犬夜叉，我们好像……坐反方向了。”犬夜叉打开手机导航看了看，乐不可支地笑起来。<br/>
两个人好不容易坐上了正确的公交车，犬夜叉还在笑个不停，杀生丸色厉内荏地斥了一句“别笑了”，却连自己也忍不住笑了起来。忍不住无奈地摇摇头说：“我真的是人生第一次发生坐反公交车这样的事情。”<br/>
犬夜叉笑的眼泪都出来了，直滚进杀生丸的怀里，一本正经地学着小品演员的语气说：“没想到啊没想到，你这浓眉大眼的家伙也坐错车了，哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>08 房间里的小飞虫<br/>
犬夜叉天是个很皮实的小孩。从小惯爱上蹿下跳，顽皮捣蛋的事从来少不了他。但是这孩子有一个最大的弱点，他很怕各式各样叫不出名字的奇怪飞虫。<br/>
这个毛病从幼儿时期犬夜叉第一次被吓到一直持续到青年，就从来没好转过。恰好杀生丸和犬夜叉所住的房子靠近山林，夏天的夜晚这些小飞虫是免不了的。<br/>
所以杀生丸被点名的概率就格外的高。<br/>
就好比现在，听到犬夜叉的画室里传来的一声惊呼“杀生丸”，杀生丸好险没把手里的水杯摔地上。<br/>
“出什么事了？”杀生丸把水杯放下，走到画室门口抬手敲了敲门，却听见好像有什么东西发出“嗡嗡嗡”的声音。<br/>
“杀生丸，我这的灯上，有好大一只虫子在撞灯。”犬夜叉的声音隔着门传过来仍能听出来话音里的惊慌失措。<br/>
“好你别怕，我进来了。”杀生丸从容的推开门走进来把门关好，而犬夜叉站在屋里离门最远的角落里，看见他进来就冷静了下来。<br/>
“我也不知道哪儿飞进来的，就听见嗡嗡的声音。”犬夜叉指着现在还在高速拍打翅膀的小硬壳虫，黑黝黝的有拇指尖那么大，也难怪犬夜叉会怕了。<br/>
杀生丸走到纱窗边上：“喏这里破了个口子，就是这里钻进来的吧，你这灯光这么亮，就招进来了。”说完，杀生丸把画室的门推开，再把画室的灯关掉。<br/>
灯光骤然熄灭，那只小虫子好像立刻失去了方向，胡撞了几下，就听见声音向画室外面有光亮的地方飞去。杀生丸说：“好了，它出去了，你今晚先休工吧，要不一会儿还得进虫子。”<br/>
犬夜叉点点头，和杀生丸一起走到客厅，那只虫子果然又开始“叮叮当当”地撞客厅的大吊灯。杀生丸索性把屋里的灯全关了，把阳台灯打开，只等着那虫子一飞出去就赶紧关上阳台门。<br/>
“以后多动动脑子，别只会大呼小叫的，要是我不在家怎么办？”杀生丸看那虫子终于离开了家，关上门回头对犬夜叉说。<br/>
“那我就等你回家啊。”犬夜叉笑嘻嘻的，盘腿坐在沙发上，喝着杀生丸刚倒的那杯水。<br/>
“你哦。”杀生丸摇摇头走到犬夜叉身边，心底最柔软的地方仿佛被轻轻挠了一下，瘙痒的感觉顺着筋脉蔓延到了全身。他宠溺的摸了摸那毛茸茸的脑袋，温声道：“好，那就等我回家。”<br/>
没有人再开灯，两个人就借着窗外照射进来的路灯灯光在沙发上黏黏糊糊地蹭在一起。</p><p>09 冷战<br/>
杀生丸很苦恼。<br/>
前两天晚上，他和犬夜叉有点小矛盾，也不知道怎么的两个人就越吵越厉害，犬夜叉一气之下给了他一拳，嘴角旁边淤青了一块。已经带着这块伤上了几天班了，面对学生的时候，实在有点尴尬。<br/>
这都是小事，要命的是，在他纠结该怎么解决这件事情的那两天，犬夜叉竟然留书一封离家出走了。杀生丸从心底里认为只有他们两个在一起的地方就叫家，没有犬夜叉，家就不能再称之为家。<br/>
杀生丸下班回来，仿佛空气里还残留着犬夜叉的气味。但人却已经不在了。杀生丸痛恨自己怎么就不能拉下面子早点开口和犬夜叉道个歉，以至于犬夜叉气到要求“两个人都自己冷静冷静”。<br/>
杀生丸打开一罐啤酒喝了一口，决定说走就走，至少今天晚上不能再孤枕难眠下去。<br/>
犬夜叉去的是他母亲留给他的房子，在市中心的一个很老的小区。犬夜叉自己不太会做饭，此刻正手忙脚乱的煮着一锅面条，心里对自己离家出走的不理智行为有那么一咪咪后悔。刚把面条挑出锅，就听见有人打电话，犬夜叉看也没看就接起来：“喂您好？”<br/>
话筒那边沉默了一会儿，说：“是我，杀生丸。”<br/>
犬夜叉把面碗放下，故作冷漠地说：“哦，什么事儿啊。”<br/>
杀生丸说：“我在…你楼下，你能下来我们走走吗？”<br/>
犬夜叉拿着电话躲在窗帘后面往外面望去，一条小路对面，杀生丸确实站在那儿，于是说：“那你等等吧，我把晚饭吃完。”<br/>
犬夜叉的晚饭吃的很慢，他有点难以面对杀生丸和自己的内心。一方面为揍了杀生丸而有些内疚不好意思见他，另一方面内心又控制不住自己对他的思念。于是一碗面条愣是吃了半个多小时。<br/>
犬夜叉下楼之后，杀生丸也没有丝毫不耐烦的神情，两个人只是默契的对视了一眼，开始朝着一个方向慢慢地走去。<br/>
犬夜叉落后杀生丸半步，目光落在杀生丸的手上，有种想牵上去的冲动。犬夜叉一直在猜想杀生丸今天来找他到底有什么话想说，没想到杀生丸说走走就真的只是走走，偶尔说几句话都是不痛不痒的问这几天过得怎么样。<br/>
犬夜叉停下脚步说：“你来找我到底什么事，绕着院子走五圈了都——你没话说我就要回去了。”<br/>
杀生丸也停下脚步，朝犬夜叉望过去，说：“我想问你…你回家好不好？”<br/>
话一旦开口，就抑制不住爆发的情感，杀生丸用力抱住犬夜叉。他觉得自己仿佛是奋力扑火的飞蛾，而犬夜叉就是他毕生追逐的光芒，声音甚至有些发颤：“是我不对，你回家好不好？”<br/>
犬夜叉印象里杀生丸一向是冷静而坚强的，甚少露出这样脆弱的神情，而现在让他这样不安的原因，正是自己。<br/>
犬夜叉心中绞痛，对杀生丸的想念和疼惜已经远远超过了当初吵架时的愤怒，乃至根本想不起来当初到底是因何争吵。于是伸手回抱住杀生丸：“好，我们回家。”<br/>
从今以后，无论再发生什么，我也绝不离开你。</p><p>10 骰子<br/>
“哎哟。”犬夜叉坐得好好的，突然被路过的人拔了一根头发，不满的抱怨说：“你最近犯什么病了啊总拔我头发，还不准我剪头发。”<br/>
“有用。”杀生丸一本正经的回答。<br/>
两个人都很久没剪头发了，本来也都不是年轻人那种小平头发型，犬夜叉的头发本就偏长，再这么一留，现在发梢的碎发已经快要齐肩了。<br/>
“有什么用啊？”犬夜叉眼睛一转，坏笑着说：“总不能是大教授自己快秃了，就想让我陪你吧？”<br/>
杀生丸笑而不答。<br/>
但是当天晚上犬夜叉就知道杀生丸在琢磨什么了。<br/>
犬夜叉躺在床上正玩手机等杀生丸，突然被人趴在了胸口。犬夜叉一把扔掉手机，抱住杀生丸的头，接受了他还带着水汽的吻。<br/>
杀生丸跪在犬夜叉身体两侧，把犬夜叉禁锢在双腿中间，用力的吮吸着他的唇瓣。这一个吻极尽缠绵，犬夜叉被吻得眼角微红，浑身发软。杀生丸看见爱人这可爱的模样，往犬夜叉身侧躺下将人抱进怀里，低声一笑，从背后掏出一个东西递给犬夜叉。<br/>
犬夜叉接过来，凉凉的，定睛一看是一枚骰子。<br/>
不对，不是普通骰子。<br/>
这枚骰子看起来有点大，乳白色的，有点凉，但是看起来材质既不像玉，也不像石头。一点的那一面能看到骰子是空心的，里面有个红色的小东西。<br/>
“红豆？”犬夜叉疑惑的看一眼杀生丸。<br/>
“不止。”杀生丸低头吻了一下犬夜叉的额角。<br/>
犬夜叉对着光源仔细看，那个包裹着红豆的空洞壁上，有两根缠绕的头发丝。<br/>
“你扯我头发是为了做这个？”犬夜叉恍然大悟：“这个是什么？不太好做吧？”<br/>
杀生丸笑笑：“是菩提根做的骰子，很好做的。”<br/>
犬夜叉并不相信他的话，菩提根要磨开才是白色的，光要把六面磨得整齐光滑就很难了，还要掏个小洞把头发镶到内壁上，再塞颗红豆进去。光看最近被他拔头发的频率就知道，这东西必然已经做过很多次了，才出来这么一个成品。<br/>
这家伙…红豆套路还带升级的。<br/>
犬夜叉心头微热，用力一个翻身，跨坐到杀生丸身上，灼灼的目光几乎要把杀生丸洞穿。杀生丸有点痴迷的抚摸着犬夜叉腰腹间和大腿结实的肌肉，撑起上半身在犬夜叉下巴上啄吻了一下，莞尔道：“这么主动？”<br/>
犬夜叉把杀生丸按回床上，自己俯下身舔舔杀生丸的嘴角，低语道：“唔…爱你…”打开的双腿蹭蹭杀生丸的腰侧，手指有意无意地拂过他的下腹，无声地邀请着些什么。<br/>
杀生丸的火气冲着下腹径直涌过去，腾出一只手熄灭房间的灯，黑暗笼住一片旖旎风光。<br/>
玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思……<br/>
两心知。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>